The present invention relates to a method of leading a vehicle by means of a control center from an automatically controlled area to an area of individual control, taking into account signals and the like.
Automation in railway systems is on the increase. The German Federal Railway uses a continuous automatic train control system (German abbreviation: LZB) in which the vehicles are connected through induction loops to an associated control center from which they receive running commands.
On the other hand, there are, and will be in the foreseeable future, lines which are not equipped with the LZB system; there, train operation is controlled by conventional means, e.g. signals.
Accordingly, LZB-equipped lines and conventional lines will coexist for some time to come. This poses the problem of adapting LZB-equipped lines to conventional lines, and vice versa, with safety considerations being of particular importance.